Bakemonogatari - The two lovers's challenges
by RalphFrancis
Summary: What could be more better then the challenges the two lovers, Koyomi Araragi and Hitagi Senjougahara, living in a more 'normal life', face trying to know each other better...
1. Chapter 1

Koyomi sleepily walking to school. "Good morning, Senjougahara!", he greeted her, who was walking to school as well. "Ah, good morning, just call me Hitagi.", she replied. Koyomi couldn't help but smile, his blunt and sharp tongued girlfriend, had just allowed him to call her by her first name. Hitagi, noticing he was smiling responded, "We're a couple now, so it's normal to call each other by their first name, right, Arar- I mean K-koyomi.". "Yeah.", Koyomi replied. He couldn't help smiling.

"Hey you two!"

Koyomi and Hitagi turned around, it was Kanbaru.

"Oh, it's just you.", Hitagi said emotionlessly before turning back around.

Kanbaru bit her lip and sighed.

Koyomi patted her back and said, "Hey, Kanbaru, it's okay.", cheering her up.

"Koyomi, why are you so familiar with her?", she asked, smiling with a tilted head.

"I-I can explain, H-hitagi.", he pleaded.

"Please do.", Hitagi said, waiting for his reply.

"You were kinda mean to Kanbaru, so I decided to cheer her up, that's all.", he explained.

Hitagi's expression changed. She turned to Kanbaru. "I'am sorry, Kanbaru.", she apologized.

The shocked Kanbaru stayed quiet as Hitagi pulled Koyomi through the school's front entrance.

"Wow, Hitagi actually listened to me. Maybe, she decided to take my opinions to heart.", the surprised Koyomi thought.

"I hope Koyomi has a better opinion of me...", Hitagi thought.

They looked at each other and Hitagi blushed and looked away, the moment her boyfriend warmly smiled at her. "Tee hee hee! You two look so cute together!", giggled Tsubasa. Just as Hitagi was about to rudely remark, she remembered what Koyomi said, and stayed quiet. "Umm, yeah.", Koyomi responded to the complement.

"Anyway Araragi, we have to discuss the school festival matters.", she said.

"Ah, yes, the festival...", Koyomi replied.

"I will see you in class, Hitagi, I have to settle this before class starts.", he explained before following Tsubasa.

Hitagi walked slowly to class - _I love the fact that Koyomi's nice to everyone, but , but, why- _"Sigh...".

IN CLASS.

"Hi Hitagi!", Koyomi greeted.

Before she could reply, "Where is the school festival forms, Araragi?", the teacher cut in.

The whole class observed the boy in question.

"Here", Koyomi answered, giving the teacher the papers he was holding.

"Good.", the teacher said as he skimmed through the papers.

"Okay, now take out your text...", the teacher's voice faded as the class fell into drowsiness.

AFTER SCHOOL.

Koyomi followed Hitagi to her house to pick up a notes on the upcoming test. "Hiya, Onii chan!", Mayoi greeted. "Oh hello, what bring you around here?", Koyomi asked. "Oh nothing much.", she replied. Hitagi watched as **HER** boyfriend and an invisible spirit, conversed on such familiar terms. Out of anger, she stormed of to her house, leaving the Koyomi and Mayoi surprised. "Uh oh.", Mayoi exclaimed.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


	2. Chapter 2

"See you next time!", Koyomi shouted as he ran after Hitagi. "See you!", mayoi shouted to the running boy. Hitagi, being a good runner, had already made it to her house while Koyomi was panting, struggling to catch up. The tired boy finally reached her girlfriend's house. "Hey Hitagi, what's wrong?!", Koyomi called out, as the door was locked.

Silence

"I'am not falling for it, Hitagi!", he exclaimed, sitting outside the door. "I'am gonna stay here all night if I have to!", he continued.

"Just stay there all night then.", Hitagi shouted from inside the house. Inside the house, Hitagi was crying, "Sniff, sniff.". "That idiot.", she thought.

Outside, Koyomi had sat down outside her door.

Inside, Hitagi held tightly to the test notes that she was suppose to give Koyomi.

2 Hours Later.

Hitagi having thought that Koyomi left, and decided to take a shower. She looked at the clock, 8 o'clock. During her shower, the boy in question had been waiting outside her door the whole time. It was getting cold. Koyomi held his hooded jacket tightly. Hitagi finished showering and proceeded to turn off all the lights. "Achoo!". Hitagi looked around wondering who sneezed.

_AH! Maybe it's Koyomi, that idiot, don't tell me he stayed outside my door the whole time!_

She rushed to the door and unlocked it, a half asleep, rosy-cheeked, and tired, Koyomi fell. (As he was leaning on the door.) Immediately she, reached out grabbed his collar to slow his fall and slipped her lap under his head.

_Did Hitagi open the door? What..._

Hitagi looked at the still half asleep Koyomi. She observed, as Koyomi slowly woke up, flickering his eyes.

"Hey.. Hitagi, what's... wrong.", he asked slowly.

Hitagi couldn't believe that he had stayed outside in freezing cold, just as he said. She began crying, her tears dropping onto Koyomi's face, who, woke up to the sight of his girlfriend, crying, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey..", he softly called out.

Hitagi, hearing, his voice, calmed down a bit, "Y-yes.", she answered.

"Don't, cry..", he said, blinking slowly, reaching out to wipe her tears and resting his hand onto her cheeks

"Sniff, sniff.". She tried to stop crying as she held his hand.

Hitagi stood up and helped her boyfriend up. She walked him over to the sofa. Koyomi and Hitagi sat down.

"Hey, could you tell me why you were so angry?", he asked.

"You were so familiar with everyone, you treated everyone with the same level of kindness, including me...", she explained, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Hitagi, I should've treated you better.", Koyomi said softly, holding her hand.

"Sniff, I won't forgive you.", she pouted.

"Wh- why.", Koyomi asked, tilting his head in a cute way.

"Then... Then, lie down here.", she said patting her lap.

Slowly, Koyomi laid her head on her lap. He looked up, seeing his girlfriend's face. Koyomi watched as her hand covered his eyes, blocking his view.

Covering his eyes, she leaned forward, and...

Muahhh.

She lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you.", she whispered.

Koyomi blushed, "I love you too.".

"C-could you remove your hands?", Koyomi asked.

"I don't want to...", she said playfully.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Following the night before, came morning. Koyomi sleeping quietly on the sofa, while Hitagi was busy, making breakfast. Hitagi would glance at her sleeping boyfriend every now and then and smile. "He's so cute when he's sleeping.", she thought. She finished cooking breakfast and turned off the stove. She had her eye on Koyomi.

_Hmm, how do I wake him up, do I shake him? Call him? K__isses? _

She blushed at the last thought as she observed the sleeping Koyomi. "Aha!", she mentally exclaimed.

"Mmmmm.", he purred as Hitagi slowly blew into his ear.

"Tee hee, he's so cute!", she thought as she kissed his cheeks.

His eyes started flickering, his cheeks reddening.

As Koyomi began aware of his surroundings, Hitagi kissed his nose.

"Good morning.", she greeted her flustered boyfriend.

"Good morning to you too.", Koyomi replied, smiling weakly.

"I have made breakfast already.", she said as took a seat next the dining table. "Wow, it smells great.", he exclaimed as he stood up. There was sunny-side-up eggs, bacon and toast on the table. "What do you want to do today?", she asked as she nibbles on toast. "Well... do you have any suggestions?", he asked. "Um, I suppose we could watch a movie.", she suggested. "Okay, let's do that.", Koyomi agreed, bring his plate to the sink to wash. Koyomi washed the dishes, while Hitagi dried the plates. "Hee hee.", she giggled as she was drying a cup. Koyomi glances at her, "Why?". "Were like a married couple.", she blurted, Koyomi blushed, Hitagi realised what she said and blushed as well. They spent the rest of the time washing the plates in a awkward silence.

After Koyomi Left The House To Shower And Prepare For The Movie.

Koyomi dressed up in his trademark hooded sweater and jeans, he arrived in front of his girlfriend's house, as planned by the girl herself. Koyomi knocked on the door, it opened, revealing Hitagi, with her flowing purple hair, wearing a light blue blouse paired with a black skirt.

"You look amazing Hitagi. ", Koyomi complimented.

She blushed slightly at the compliment.

"T-thanks.", she stammered.

As they were walking, Koyomi asked, "What, movie are we gonna watch?".

"Heheheh, were gonna be watching a horror movie. ", she answered with a devilish smile.

"O-o-okay.", Koyomi agreed.

There they were, standing outside the ticket booth, waiting to purchase the tickets. Koyomi sighed.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh oh, the movie is starting", Koyomi thought, sitting beside Hitagi. Koyomi began getting goose bumps from both the cinema's air conditioning and the anticipation of the scariest movie of the year. "Are you, getting scared?", Hitagi asked looking at her pale faced boyfriend. "N-no.", the pale faced boy stuttered. Hitagi smirked. The movie started..."Maybe a little...", Hitagi admitted.

_Hee hee, Koyomi's soo cute, he's grabbing the arm rests so hard, his knuckles are white. It was a good idea, asking his sisters about his likes and dislikes. Haha, his ahoge would stand upright when it gets to the exciting part. Ohhh, he's so cute..._

Koyomi notices Hitagi, calm faced and slightly blushing, looking at him.

_Ahhhhh, my heart is beating like crazy. What's Hitagi doing? Is she even watching the movie or is she watching me._

"Koyomi...", she said softly.

"Y-yeah?", I replied.

Hitagi slowly placed her arm alongside his.

Koyomi stayed quite, showing no objections.

Slowly, she gently pried his fingers off the arm rests.

Koyomi's ahoge untensed and calmed down. A slight blush forming on his face.

Hitagi now watching the movie, gently opened his hand.

Koyomi realising that she wants her hand to be held, whispered an apology before slowly interlocked his finger with hers, eliciting a soft purr from his, girlfriend who was now blushing profusely.

"Achoo.", Hitagi sneezed.

Hearing her sneeze, Koyomi quickly remove his jacket, "Wear this, Hitagi.", he commanded.

Seeing her tense up at his commanding tone, "I'm sorry Hitagi, I just don't want you getting a cold.", he elaborated in a much nicer, more calming voice. Hitagi blushed as she held the soft fabric of his jacket. She blushed even more when she noticed Koyomi watching her, as she pushed her arms through the sleeves. "Pervert.", she muttered. Koyomi's blush left his face and immediately focused on the movie.

_Koyomi? What did I do, I was so mean to him when he just wanted to check on me. What do I do now..._

Hitagi looked looked at the jacket she was wearing. She glanced at Koyomi, he was watching the movie, completely unfazed by the movie. The movie finished. She followed closely behind Koyomi as he walked through a park.

"Koyomi I, I...", she stammered, close to tears._  
_

He turned around to face Hitagi with an unsure expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I was so thoughtless-", before she could finish, he hugged the tearful eyed Hitagi.

"It's not your fault, that wretched pig that 'attacked' you probably left you with bad memories.", he explained, while caressing her head.

"Sniff, sniff. Waaaahh K-k-ko-sniff-yo-sniff-mi.", she cried, pouring her tears onto his chest.

"There, there.", he said softly, while caressing her head.

Hitagi looked up. He wiped the tear wet cheeks of the puffy eyed Hitagi.

"Come on, I'll walk you home.", he said.

Hitagi blinked her eyes and quickly hugged her boyfriend's arm.

Koyomi smiled. "At least I understand her better.", he thought.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


	5. Chapter 5

It was hot late afternoon, in the Senjougahara household. "It's soo hot.", Koyomi complained. He was sitting on the study table with Hitagi on the other side. "Shall, I get ice cream?", she suggested looking up from the book she was reading. Koyomi's ahoge stood up.

"I'll go with you.", Koyomi said, standing up.

Hitagi was touched by his offer, yet, pushed his shoulder down to make him sit.

"It's fine, anyway, didn't you say you want to go to the same university as me?", she explained.

Koyomi's ahoge fell before he turned back to the math textbook.

Hitagi patted his head, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon.".

"Okay.", he said.

Hitagi smiled as she walked towards the door.

Koyomi sighed as his girlfriend left the house with a soft thud as the doors closed.

The young boy looked back at the rather revolting math book. "I might as well try.", he thought.

**After 1 Hour.**

Koyomi grew restless, "Where is she?", he thought. He was unable to concentrate on studying any longer and was now pacing back and forth in the living room. "Araragi-san, Senjougahara's in trouble.", Mayoi screamed as she slipped through the house's walls. "What, where!?", Koyomi shouted, rushing out the door. "Follow me!", Mayoi called out, running ahead. Mayoi shuddered when she noticed that Koyomi's eye's had turned blood red.

* * *

Hitagi had been fighting back three thugs for more than half an hour. (I don't know how to address the attackers so please bear with me. ) Thug 1 lounged forward with a metal pipe but stopped as Hitagi had threw a protractor that hit the attacker between the eyes. Unknown to her, whilst she threw the protractor, the other two thugs closed in. She watched as a pipe swung towards her...

**In Comes Our Hero**

Hitagi closes her eyes, waiting for the iron pipe to strike. Instead, she hears a loud thud. Hitagi opened her eyes, the pipe was now flying through the air, the thugs frozen in fear, her beloved standing in front of her, his crimson red eyes portraying anger and disgust. Hitagi shuddered.

_I-i-is, is that K-koyomi? _

Koyomi looked at Hitagi, "Are you okay?", he asked his eyes, now, filled with concern.

"I-i'am f-fine...", she stuttered, looking at Koyomi's fangs, clearly visible when he spoke.

"I'am glad.", he said smiling warmly.

One of the thugs had decided to attack Koyomi who was concentrated on his girlfriend. Hitagi's eyes widened, "K-k-koyomi", she shouted.

"Close your eyes.", he instructed.

She quickly did so.

Bang!

Thud!

Tap.. tap.. tap...

"Hey, they're gone.", he said.

She opened her eyes, looking at Koyomi.

"Sniff, waaa, Koooyomi!", she wailed, running into his open arms.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
There is more chapters coming.  
Please review


End file.
